


Through the tears

by AnaGP



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, England feels, England needs a hug, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Japan is a good friend, Japan is the best friend, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/pseuds/AnaGP
Summary: “It’s alright to cry,” Kiku said. “Sometimes we need it and it’s alright.”





	Through the tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies  
> This was written as a request for a Japanese friend who wanted a Hetalia England and Japan fic. It is also for her birthday so I hope you like it, Mo-chan, and happy birthday!   
> This fic is also based on real events that happened in our kitchen exactly 4 days ago.

Arthur was crying. The fact that he cried was not what was worrying Kiku but rather the reason for his tears. The evening had begun innocently enough, with Arthur making fish and chips for their trip the following morning and Kiku humming a soft song in the background as he too prepared his meal.

Arthur finished cooking with a pleased sigh and saw that his Japanese friend was preparing rice balls. It had been more than five years since Arthur had tasted one so he asked, without daring to hope that Kiku would agree, if he could have a rice ball for tomorrow’s lunch.

“Of course you can,” Kiku had said with a kind smile on his face. “Would you like tuna or corn?”

Arthur, a little stupefied at Kiku’s kindness, had mumbled, “Tuna, please.” And was promptly given a rice ball wrapped in cling film. The Englishman stumbled back with the rice ball cradled in his palms and went to stand by the window, attempting to be as unobtrusive as he could while Kiku moved around the kitchen.

The Brit had been absently petting the rice ball when Kiku exclaimed, “Ah! I found another one!” The Japanese man placed a second rice ball on Arthur’s palms and smiled. “Now you have both tuna and corn.” And that was the moment Arthur began to cry.

“Arthur?” Kiku asked, concern lacing his voice.

“I-I…” Arthur rubbed at his eyes, trying to push the tears back but they kept on coming, tears and tears and more tears, an ocean of pain and fear finally finding a way out of the Englishman’s heart. Kiku stood frozen for a moment and then, slowly, hesitantly, he pulled Arthur close and held him. The tears would not stop and Kiku began whispering soft, soothing words that warmed the Brit’s heart and cauterized his old wounds.

Finally, the tears stopped and Kiku was the recipient of a wobbly smile from the Brit when he suddenly said, “Wait! I have something else!” He left the kitchen in a hurry, leaving Arthur to stare at the rice balls he still held in his hands.

Kiku re-entered the kitchen a couple of moments later, carrying in his hands three pieces of wrapping cloth (furoshiki, if memory served Arthur right). “You can pick one,” the Japanese said, “I have Route 66, Japanese traditional design and Toy Story.”

Arthur’s eyes lit up. “Toy Story?” Tears welled in his eyes again and he said in a small voice, “You got a friend in me?”

Kiku smiled. “Yes, Arthur, you got a friend in me.” He took the rice balls from Arthur’s hands and deftly wrapped them in the cloth. “There.”

Arthur gently picked up the wrapped rice balls and cradled them close to his chest, earning a smile from the Japanese man, who also wrapped his rice balls in his own wrapping cloth and placed them on the counter. “Can I…can I put mine next to yours?” The Brit asked.

“Of course,” Kiku answered.

The Englishman placed the wrapped lunch next to Kiku’s and felt even more tears falling from his eyes.

“It’s alright to cry,” Kiku said. “Sometimes we need it and it’s alright.”

Arthur’s hand searched Kiku’s and they intertwined their fingers. There were many things they needed to talk about, pain and old wounds that still bled and ached, but at least for now, they were alright. And they could find their way through their tears, together.

 


End file.
